


It's Not Promiscuous To Want More

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Multi, Orgasm Delay, POV Lydia, Post-Season 3A, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia wanted something, she went for it. She wanted both Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Promiscuous To Want More

Though she kissed Stiles to stop his panic attack earlier that year, Lydia never forgot it. Just like she couldn't forget that her scream was meant for Derek and he came back for her. Though Aiden was nice and had a little streak of danger she liked because of who he was, it wasn't enough. As much fun as it was to sleep with random hot guys, Lydia was tired of it. She wanted a little stability with her chaos, and Aiden wasn't going to be her stability.

She found out through Allison that Derek and his sister had left Beacon Hills, and for a moment, she felt something. They never really spoke, but he was a gorgeous man she never got to know. After Stiles got his father back, Stiles admitted that Derek wasn't so bad and how he hoped Derek would return.

Stiles. She was surprised by how much she liked him as a friend this year. After their kiss, Lydia wondered what it would be like to kiss him when he wasn't panicking, when he was filled with lust instead. She wasn't going to try and seduce him, not yet, not when they all knew supernatural creatures were coming to Beacon Hills. But she looked and thought about it.

And then Derek came back, though without his sister. Stiles didn't seem surprised to see him and Lydia realized it was because the two had been keeping in contact with each other. Then Lydia had a flash of realization. She wanted them both. She wanted to see how the two of them would work with her as her partners.

Because she loved puzzles and math, Lydia came up with some formulas to see how Derek and Stiles, individually with her and the three of them together, rated. She liked their odds as a trio.

With math and determination on her side, Lydia decided to forge ahead with a plan.

*

It wasn't easy. Despite his vacation, Derek was suspicious of everyone, especially women. It seemed he had learned his lessons regarding dating and trusting women he didn't know, but that wasn't to Lydia's benefit. Stiles was a different matter. He had always liked her, but their junior year, he had toned things down to friendship. That wasn't what she wanted, not now. Fortunately, Lydia wasn't going to let such challenges stop her.

She started with Derek first. He was the hardest one to crack, but she knew how to get under his skin. He already knew her, so while he was suspicious of her because he didn't like that she had been a part of Peter's plans of resurrection, no matter how unwilling she'd been, he wasn't going to treat her like a complete stranger. She didn't have to scale that unyielding wall.

Lydia placed her hand on Derek's shoulder as he flipped a page in the book he was reading. "Derek, you need to take a break. We've been at this for hours."

He didn't shrug her off, and she considered it a win. "Just one more chapter."

"It'll still be there tomorrow. Don't make me scream at you." She smirked when he glanced back at her. "Stiles told me how much you love cookies and cream ice cream, and I happen to have a carton in my freezer with your name on it."

Lydia pulled on Derek's arm and he came with her willingly. They left her room and walked into the kitchen. Her mom was on another trip, so it was just the two of them within the house, just as she wanted. She got the ice cream carton from the freezer and two spoons before sitting down at the counter. Derek sat down next to her as she took off the lid.

Lydia offered a spoon to him. "You get the first bite."

Derek took the spoon from her and dug it into the carton. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad I'm not alone tonight." She slipped the spoon between her lips and noticed how Derek's eyes tracked the movement. She slipped the spoon out and licked it. "You know, if you want to kiss me, I don't mind. What's a kiss between friends?"

Derek jerked back, as if he realized what he was doing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't mind. We're friends, after all. Stiles is my friend."

"You kissed him?"

"I did. He was having a panic attack, so I kissed him to stop it." She shrugged her shoulders. "He wasn't a bad kisser."

"He never told me about it."

"No, I suppose not. It was during the time with the Alpha pack and the Darach." She frowned slightly at remembering their English teacher. Lydia touched the base of her throat. "There was so much going on back then."

Derek nodded. He put his spoon down on the counter. "I'm glad you're all right now."

"So am I." Lydia placed her hand on Derek's thigh. "I want you to kiss me. Will you?"

Derek nodded sharply and he leaned forward to press his lips against hers. Their kiss was soft and gentle, not what she had expected from someone like Derek. Then again, with all of his damage, this was probably exactly how a broken Derek would kiss. Well, she wasn't going to break him or his trust. She wanted him as hers, and she kept her things in pristine condition.

It didn't take long to get Derek back into her room, onto her bed, and completely naked. Derek looked good naked as she ran her fingers down his chest.

"I'd love to have sex with you, but we don't have to if you don't want to, Derek." She tangled her hand in his hair and pulled him gently into a kiss.

He wanted to. Derek showed his enthusiasm for wanting to have sex with her as she came over and over again.

*

Once Derek was hers, it wasn't hard to pull Stiles into their orbit. She waited until lunchtime and pulled Stiles to an empty classroom.

"What?" Stiles asked as he raised his eyebrow. "Please don't tell me something is trying to murder people again. I have to study for chemistry."

Lydia shook her head. "I promise, it's nothing like that. I slept with Derek last week. I've been sleeping with him every night since."

Stiles jerked back as if she had slapped him. He turned around to leave the classroom when Lydia grabbed his arm.

"Wait."

"Did you just bring me here to gloat? Congratulations, you bagged another hot werewolf. Good for you." His shoulders were stiff and Lydia wondered if he was going to have another panic attack.

"That's not why I brought you here. I'm telling you this because I also want you, too. I want the three of us to be together. I did the math and I think the three of us would not only balance each other out, but we'd become better overall. Don't you want us?"

Stiles gulped. "What does Derek think about it?"

Lydia smirked. "I asked him after I blew him for awhile. He wants the both of us. He just doesn't know how to admit it. So what do you say?"

The look Stiles gave her she could only describe as hungry, and Lydia kissed him on his cheek. "My mom is out of town and Derek's staying over tonight again. Why don't you stay over with us?"

"Y-Yeah. I'll tell my dad I'm staying over at Scott's or something."

"Good, because I want you to be the meat to our sandwich. Derek's been aching to fuck you."

Stiles' jaw dropped as he coughed into his fist. "Oh. That's cool. Uh."

"See you after school, Stiles." She patted Stiles on the arm before walking past him to leave the classroom.

*

The doorbell rang and Lydia smoothed down her skirt as she went to answer it. Stiles was on her doorstep with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. She laughed and pulled him inside.

"You didn't need to do that."

"Maybe I wanted to be a gentleman." Stiles glanced around. "Where's Derek?"

"He's waiting upstairs. Maybe you want to give him the flowers instead."

"Derek's not the flower type, is he?"

"Well, I'm not, so maybe he is."

Lydia took Stiles' other hand and led him upstairs to her room. Derek was already naked and waiting on her bed. Lydia heard Stiles make a strangled noise and she strode ahead of him.

"I brought you a present, Derek, just like I promised." She got onto the bed and kissed him deeply.

Derek licked into her mouth and from out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stiles' mouth wide open. She broke off their kiss and crooked her finger towards Stiles.

Stiles stumbled towards them and Derek hauled him onto the bed.

"Heeey, Derek. Fancy meeting you here. All naked and stuff."

Derek raised his eyebrow. "Are those flowers for me?"

"Yes? Yes. In no way were they something I got for Lydia, but she didn't want them and suggested I give them to you instead."

There was a slight warmth to Derek's smile as he took the bouquet. "Thank you."

Lydia took the bouquet from Derek and placed it on her nightstand. "Derek, can you help Stiles while I get undressed? I think he needs a little help."

Lydia undressed with no rush as Derek helped Stiles take off his shirt. Stiles stood still, looking as if she and Derek would disappear if he moved, and soon he was shirtless.

"Stiles, you should kiss Derek. He has the softest lips I've ever tasted."

Stiles jerked and nodded to Lydia before turning to Derek. He leaned forward before hesitating. Derek closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Stiles made a surprised noise as Derek kissed him, cradling the back of his neck to keep him close. Lydia pushed her skirt down past her thighs before sitting on her knees. She nuzzled the side of Derek's face as she ran her hand down Stiles' back.

"You should be ours, Stiles. We've been waiting for you," Lydia said before she bent her head to nip at Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles broke his kiss to nod his head frantically. "I am down for this in every way I can. I'm just surprised either of you want me. It's not like you two weren't aware of my existence before today. What made you change your minds? And don't say math, Lydia. You had the idea before you calculated anything."

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. "I noticed many things over the past year. I noticed you and I noticed Derek. We were there for each other in our own hapless ways and I thought, and still do think, that we would be good together. We'd only build each other up, not destroy ourselves. Stiles, you know me. Whatever I do, it's for the betterment of myself."

He looked at Derek's careful expression. "And you, Derek? We haven't had the easiest relationship."

Derek nodded. "I know, but Lydia's right. This feels good and I don't have a problem taking Lydia's directions. She takes care of me and," he cut off, and Lydia rested her head against his shoulder. She had been making him talk while they snuggled post-coital. She was somewhat surprised he even said as much as he did. "I haven't felt good in a long time," he ended.

"It's good to feel good," Stiles said. "Who am I to argue against Lydia's reasoning and two very hot people who want to have sex with me and also want to have a relationship with me? No one dumb, that's who."

Derek laughed loud and bright. "I want to kiss you again. May I?"

"Yes! But, uh, I want to see you and Lydia kiss first." He glanced towards Lydia.

Lydia tilted her head up so Derek could kiss her. She parted her lips slightly and Derek slipped his tongue into her mouth. He was such a good kisser. He put everything he felt into his kisses and Lydia loved it. Derek pulled her onto his lap, letting her sit on his hardening cock. Lydia reached out with her arm to pull Stiles into their group. Not only was Derek strong enough, but his lap was big enough to sit them both. Stiles made a squawking noise as he straddled Derek's right thigh while she sat on his left thigh.

Lydia turned to Stiles and kissed him, slowly dragging his lips closer to Derek so all three of them could kiss. It was awkward, but neither Derek or Stiles seemed to mind.

Lydia made a pleased noise as she slipped off Derek's lap. "Derek, I want you to fuck Stiles, then when he is about to come, Stiles, you're going to fuck me." She squished Stiles' cheek. "I told you I wanted you to be the meat in our sandwich."

"I can do that. In full disclosure, I'm a virgin."

"You won't be after this," said Derek.

"Uh, how did you want me?" Stiles looked around.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles as he lifted him up and got Stiles on his back while he got on his knees. Stiles stared up at him with wide eyes, like he still didn't believe this was happening. Lydia chuckled.

"Derek, what do you think about getting Stiles nice and wet for your cock?" She waited for Derek's nod before looking at Stiles. "Stiles, I think you should lick my pussy to keep the both of us preoccupied while Derek is busy." She held up a finger. "You're not allowed to make me come, got it?"

"Uh, yeah. Got it." Stiles gulped.

Lydia waited until Derek got on his front, pulling Stiles' legs wide and rubbing his stubble against Stiles' thigh. She handed him a bottle of lube, but she knew what Derek liked. He'd get to the lube in his own time.

He spread Stiles wide and buried his face against Stiles' asshole. Stiles yelped and Lydia wrapped her hand around Stiles' cock, giving it a few pumps before letting go.

"Are you ready? Remember, you can't make me come yet." she asked as she straddled Stiles' face, her body facing Derek.

He responded by flicking his tongue against her clit. It was pretty obvious this was the first time Stiles had ever been near a pussy, so Lydia decided to help him out with simple directions.

Not that Stiles was able to follow her distractions so easily. Derek seemed to be doing his best to distract Stiles with his tongue and mouth and fingers. She heard his loud slurps and Stiles couldn't stop wiggling and thrusting back into Derek under his administrations.

Derek raised his head and reached forward to tap Lydia's thigh. She lifted up off of Stiles and she hid a smile when Stiles tried to follow her pussy.

"It's time, Stiles." She glanced at Derek and he nodded. Stiles looked dazed.

*

Lydia touched her swollen clit as Derek pounded into Stiles from behind. Derek had this thing about mounting Stiles like a wolf and Stiles had no problems getting fucked in that position. She touched Derek, running her hand down his muscular back, before reaching under Stiles and gripping his cock.

"You still have to fuck me, Stiles. Don't come yet."

He raised his head to look at her, mouth open as he panted, and nodded. "Can't have that. Uh, you may need to help me. Derek's pretty good at this."

Derek chuckled and gave Stiles a particularly hard thrust. "Thank you."

Lydia shifted her hand down to the base of Stiles' cock and held it tight. "Tell me when you're good."

Stiles groaned. "I'm good."

"Derek, stop fucking Stiles for a minute? I need both of you on your backs. I'm in the mood to ride."

Derek gripped Stiles' hips before rolling back until he was on his back and Stiles was sitting in his lap.

Stiles made a face at Lydia. "Don't think I don't know you're enjoying making Derek move me around like a puppet."

Lydia merely smiled at Stiles before standing up on the bed. "I like it when my boys listen to me." She placed her hands on Stiles' chest as she lowered herself onto his hard cock. She let out a happy sigh as she sank all the way down his length and she cupped his face with her hands.

"You've done so well. Now Derek and I are going to take care of you. You don't have to do anything at all except come."

"I can do that." Stiles tilted his head up and Lydia couldn't help but kiss him.

With Derek thrusting up and her riding him, lifting up only to slam back down, Stiles stood no chance. He gasped against her mouth as he came. Derek reached around to thumb her clit and she couldn't help but orgasm to his talented fingers.

Lydia slipped off of Stiles to lie next to Derek. She knew he was still hard. "Stiles, do you mind if Derek goes wild?"

Stiles shook his head as he rested against Derek's chest. He looked up to Derek and nipped at his chin. "Go to town on me. I am goo."

Derek held Stiles still as he fucked up into him. With every thrust, Stiles made little 'unh' noises. Lydia rested on her elbow, watching Derek chase his orgasm. When he came, Lydia stroked his hair then did the same for Stiles.

"My boys," she said, fondly.

Stiles waved his hand in the air while Derek nuzzled Stiles' head.

"I am so down for being your boy. Go, team trio. Quick, what's a smushed version of our names?"

"No," Derek said, rolling the both of them onto their sides so Stiles was between him and Lydia. "No smushed names."

"You're no fun." Stiles sighed before hooking his arm back around Derek's neck. "I was promised fun."

Lydia chuckled as she curled against Stiles' body. "See, Derek's already doing his part in our trio."

Stiles scoffed. "You mean killing the fun? I guess, if that's what you want." Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' middle. "Fine, Derek's a good boy."

"Yes, he is. I like him just fine." Lydia yawned behind her hand. "I'm going to take a nap, and when I wake up, we're going to have dinner. Any objections from the peanut gallery?"

"Yes, I'm a coconut," Stiles said and Lydia eyed him until he grinned. "Seriously though, why me?"

"Because someone has to keep us human, and you're just the man for the job. Now go to sleep or I'm going to make Derek sit on you."

"He's already got his cock in me. That isn't much of a threat." Stiles wiggled his ass until Derek grunted and tightened his hold on Stiles. Lydia chuckled and reached behind Stiles to where Derek and him were still joined. She traced Stiles' rim and the base of Derek's cock.

"There's so much we're going to teach you, Stiles. Just wait." Lydia gave him a peck on his lips before settling down and closing her eyes.

*

Between Derek and Stiles, they managed to create some semblance of dinner. Lydia sat on the counter to direct them, but mostly to kiss whoever came into her range. Neither Jackson, Aiden, or the other boys she slept with could make dinner. Lydia knew she chose well.

She hopped off of the counter to set the table. Her mother had an impressive wine collection so Lydia took a bottle of red that'd compliment the food. She opened it, allowing the wine to breathe. "I know you can't get drunk, Derek, and Stiles gets drunk too quickly, but wine should be a good in between for us all." Lydia eyed Stiles. "If you get drunk off one glass of wine, I'm going to be disappointed."

"I can hold my liquor better than that!" Stiles said, protesting the claim as he placed the roast beef plate on the table.

"Good." With everything ready, they sat down at the table. Derek sat to her right while Stiles sat to her left in the circle. She reached for her glass of wine and pressed it against her lips to drink. She always had the best of ideas.


End file.
